


Hunter Hunted

by MonkeysInPants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-City Age Risen being Wild, Predator/Prey, running naked in the woods, weird sex festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/MonkeysInPants
Summary: Before they became Guardians, Risen ran wild and made their own traditions.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Zavala (Destiny)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Hunter Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [occasional_boy_reporter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Fox! <3

The night air is warm, but it feels positively frigid in contrast to the bonfire blazing behind him. The tanned hide slung across his shoulders does nothing to buffer him against the heat, and it beats against his back like a physical force, an inferno hot enough almost to match the excitement burning in his belly. Half-hard with sheer anticipation, his cock juts proudly out from his body, smart-polymer lined with dimly-glowing LEDs. He feels no shame for his nudity or arousal, not tonight.

The bodies around him glisten with sweat in the dancing firelight, mostly standard humans, but here and there the strange subcutaneous glow of Awoken, or the glint of metal off another Exo. All of them are bare save for their cowls and masks. There are no names tonight, no faces. All grudges and alliances left behind from dusk until dawn, along with any other trappings of civilization.

Tonight they are wild things only.

Cayde’s own mask, hand-carved, fits neatly over his signature horn, and he almost regrets hiding away his most handsome trait. But the high sweep of twisted antlers sprouting from his cowl will have to serve instead.

A shiver goes through the crowd. It’s almost time.

They’ve been gathering since the sun began to set, dancing, laughing, building the fire into a high blaze. But now the colors have all leached from the sky and the full, round moon is rising high, bright enough to drown out the glittering sweep of the Milky Way and cast the forest around them in pale light.

Antlers mark the Hunted. Antlers, and horns, and he spots at least one rabbit mask with sculpted ears jutting high. It’s all about the silhouette, about standing out from the Hunters in their bear skins and wolf hides, their smooth and deadly masks, glinting teeth and flashing eyes…

Hunters, heh. Usually Cayde considers himself a hunter, a stalker, a pursuer of treasure and bounty. But not tonight. Tonight he is Prey.

The Huntmaster sounds the first call, and Cayde’s feet are already moving before he fully registers the deep bellow of the horn. The forest around him is alive with motion as the other Hunted scatter in every direction, leaving behind the safety of the bonfire in favour of the moonlit shadows of the forest. They only get a few minutes head start. Then the second call sounds.

Cayde’s blind rush slows to a careful creep as the Hunters raise their voices in whoops and howls. He has no true pulse, but the thing in his chest that isn’t a heart still pounds. He’s completely hard now.

Quiet now, Cayde, quiet and careful. He freezes as something heavy barrels past him, tucked close against a tree trunk, fearing, hoping to be caught. But not this time, not yet. Cries of excitement, victory, loss, fill the woods around him, and they make him shiver, choking back a moan that would surely reveal his location. Come on, Cayde, move. Quiet and careful.

A branch snaps next to him, so very close, and he bolts. Footfalls thunder behind him, and he feels the wild panic of having a predator hot on his heels. He’s dizzy with the feeling. Euphoric. He’s _laughing_ when a heavy weight collides with him at knee level, taking him to the ground. The laughter fades into soft static as his Hunter rolls him over.

He is pierced through by a hungry gaze, Awoken eyes blazing a cold icy blue out from the deep eyeholes of the Wolf’s mask. Those bright eyes bob hypnotically, growing larger in Cayde’s vision as his captor prowls slowly up his body.

“You caught me,” Cayde says, sounding remarkably breathless for someone who doesn’t breathe, and he tips up his mask, just enough to bare his mouth. He catches a flash of white teeth as the Wolf does the same, before that ravenous mouth descends upon his own, a harsh scrape of teeth against metal followed by a hot tongue pressing between his mouth plates to sweep across the floor of his mouth. Cayde _moans_.

The kiss doesn’t last nearly long enough, his captor pulling back to growl in a smooth deep voice that makes Cayde quake, “Yes, and I intend to eat my fill.”

“Oh? _Oh._ ” Curiosity that quickly morphs into an arousal as his Wolf kisses his way down Cayde’s bare chest, scrapes teeth across his belly… He whines his disappointment when the Awoken man skips past his cock, only to have his complaint silenced when strong hands grip his hips and hike his silicone-padded thighs over broad shoulders. Cayde doesn’t even have time to voice his interest in where this is going before a hot tongue presses insistently inside of him, and a ragged cry of pleasure tears out of him instead.

The Wolf is merciless. His tongue presses deep, swirls, retreats, only to plunge in again, fucking Cayde’s hole without rhythm. Soft lips suck hard, making the Exo whine, making his toes curl, and he squirms, pressing his hips up, wanting more, deeper- The Wolf pulls away and snarls at him.

“Be _still_ ,” he growls, and sweet Light, but Cayde thinks he could come just from that voice alone.

He doesn’t, not yet, not quite, but he does his best to obey, to hold his shaking body still as the hungry mouth descends again. He chokes as teeth nip at the base of his cock, followed by a soothing swipe of that sinful tongue, and then his hole is being claimed again, rough and hungry and claiming.

The Wolf doesn’t stop when Cayde comes for the first time, back arching, voice rising in a howl of pleasure, edged with static. He doesn’t stop when he comes the second time either, or the third, and after that Cayde loses count.

“Please, _please_ ,” Cayde whimpers, uncertain if he can’t take any more or if he’s begging for it. There’s a hand around the base of his cock and fingers deep in his hole, and a mouth suckling the space in between the two, and Light, he feels like he’s on _fire_ …

“I told you,” the Wolf growls, lips moving against hypersensitized smart-polymer in a way that makes Cayde’s thighs _twitch_. “I’m going to eat my _fill_.”

And so he does. Until Cayde is hoarse, his cries more static than voice. Until he’s limp and numb and utterly suffused with the soul-deep echo of pleasure so intense it’s almost painful. Until the moon has gone down and the light of dawn begins to stain the horizon. Only then does the Wolf lean up to claim Cayde’s mouth again, lips gentle now, rather than hungry. Only then does Cayde reach out with shaking fingers, to tug the cloak pin from the Awoken man’s wolf pelt and replace it with his own. A favor, a memento of a night well-spent, of a hunt to remember.

By the light of day they’re all gone, the woods empty once more.

Nothing more than a memory of wild things in the night.


End file.
